


Getting Lucky

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, I'm very bad with tags, Kinda, soft fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Azel picks up his wife from her brother's place, a surprise in store for her.





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deetvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/gifts).



> This was written for Deetvar; I hope you like it!

Lachesis was raiding her brother's fridge. It was nine in the evening and Eldigan was in the shower. Her mouth was full of cold spaghetti when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!"

She had been expecting it, but not so soon. Then again, her husband was always early.

Lachesis had only opened the door a crack when the cologne wafted past her. She also caught a glimpse of red roses before she even got to Azel's red hair.

"Looks like I caught you red-handed," he said, gesturing to her mouthful of noodles with his bouquet. "Though I'm the one with red in his hands tonight."

Azel was always dressed to kill, but perhaps she was just biased. Tonight, he was dressed as though he was about to go out on a date and not to his brother-in-law's house to pick up his wife.

Lachesis swallowed down the food. The deep red colour of the suit looked good on him, but all that red may have been overkill. "My brother's in the shower and I need to leave some sort of goodnight note."

She opened the door further, but Azel didn't enter.

"A half empty bowl of food?" He asked. "You're going to leave your brother the same sorts of goodnight notes as you leave me?"

With a rough but confident movement, Lachesis plucked one of the roses out of Azel's bouquet and tossed it onto Eldigan's dressing table.

"That should be good enough," she said. "But aren't you dressed a bit too nicely tonight?"

"Save your questions for when we're in the car, ma'am," said Azel.

He handed the bouquet of roses to her and she took it, holding it close to her chest. The gap from where she had plucked the rose for Eldigan was painfully obvious and jarring.

Azel led her back to their car. It was a sleek, almost too shiny black minivan.

He had called it future-proofing, with a little smile on his lips. Lachesis was the one who insisted it stay sparkling as though it hadn't even left the dealership.

"At least until we have other things to keep clean," she had said.

It was a conversation they had waltzed across many times, tiptoeing and letting themselves cross bridges as they came to them.

"So why the fancy getup?" Lachesis asked again.

Azel started the car. "You'll see when we get home," he said.

He turned the radio on, switching to a station with some light rock. Lachesis bobbed to the music, relaxed, with her movements barely noticeable except in the passing flickers of the streetlights above. Azel's eyes were on the road, but every now and then, she felt him watch her from the corner of his eye. That slight upturn of his mouth into a smile made her smile, too.

The surprise turned out to be dinner. It didn't take long for Lachesis to figure out. Azel had parked the car in their garage, helped her out of the vehicle, and made a beeline for the kitchen. She opted to change into a fresh set of clothes and wash up before heading into the dining room, where she found herself genuinely moved by the presentation of the food. The candles at the centre of the table created dancing shadows over the plates and glasses.

Azel pressed a hand to the nap of his neck and looked at her, then down at the meal.

"I got really lucky," he said. "When I married you."

Lache laughed softly and sat down.

"I'll be lucky if I can stop myself from eating too much," she said. "It all looks so good. You didn't have to do this."

Azel took his seat. "I wanted to, my dear."

After the roast beef was eaten and the vegetable platter was empty, Lache retreated to their room, and Azel picked up the dishes. From their room, she could hear the tap running and the clinking of dishes.

He had said he'd gotten really lucky, but for her as well, it had been a dream come true. Eldigan would sometimes prod her to talk about Azel, to try and understand what she liked about him so much.

What was there that was so hard to understand?

She sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to return. When the door handle turned and Azel walked in, shirt sleeves rolled up and hair slicked back out of his eyes, Lachesis shot him a wink and he froze in the doorway.

"Do you want to get lucky again?" she asked.

He laughed sheepishly. "I didn't think it would be so _soon_."

"No point in putting things off," she said, ushering him over.

Azel approached her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Lachesis took the time to begin unbuttoning his shirt, letting her fingertips drag along the growing patch of exposed skin.

He smelled like dishwashing soap and cologne. There was something very attractive about a man who cooked and cleaned. His hands were in her hair as she pulled his shirt off and planted a small kiss against his clavicle.

"I hope you're not too full," she said. He sat down beside her, hand against her cheek.

"Why would that make a difference?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Might make you sleepy."

"I'll let you tire me out, love."

Lachesis nodded and undressed, and Azel followed with the last of his clothing.

Then, she kissed him, one hand against his cheek. It was so soft and gentle, and Azel's response was lighter than that.

She treasured the feeling of handling him gently, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She cradled his face, pressing her lips to his cheeks and lips, then forehead, before he pulled her forwards and she fell onto him with a sharp laugh.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, nuzzling his neck.

Azel traced his fingers along her arms and back. Lachesis shivered and pressed her body closer to his, straddling his hips.

He kissed her again, grinning against her mouth. "I'm always ready for you, Lachesis."

 

 

 


End file.
